


Scent Marked

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are lovers, and the blonde has to take part in the Inuzuka rituals.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 72





	Scent Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Scent Marked

Naruto and Kiba are lovers, and the blonde has to take part in the Inuzuka rituals.

Kiba’s pov

I love Naruto; he’s their best boyfriend a guy could ask for. He accepts me and my fetishes; he even accepts my clan’s rituals. He is loyal and loving and strong. All this and he’s drop dead sexy.

It is no wonder I imprinted on him. His smell screamed alpha, and me being a beta it was a perfect match. My desire for his scent became a fetish and I knew all the spots on his body where his scent was strongest, his neck, his pits, his crotch, and his feet. You have no idea how good he smells, I can lay anywhere for hours and just bask in his scent and he’ll get me off on scent alone. It’s gotten so bad I can’t even sleep without my nose buried in one of the four areas, I should have sniffed him with my chakra senses on now I’m addicted, but I love it.

He is such a good alpha; he took to my clans rituals like a pro. In my clan we scent mark each other, the alpha cums on the beta’s face and pumps them full of fun, so they smell like their alpha inside and out. It’s to discourage alphas from taking their beta, and to keep their beta from cheating. Naruto had nothing to worry about, I was his for life. As for the beta they mark their alpha by cumming on them, it was to show other betas that the alpha was taken. Now I did worry Naruto was hot and the village hero he was a wanted mate, but he was mine!

Normally we Inuzuka do the scent marking once every 3 months, but I convinced him to do it once every month. Yes I’m possessive, but you’d be to if you had Naruto as your lover. Tonight was our night, I couldn’t wait, we stripped before each other, our hard cocks springing into the air, fuck I can smell his arousal and it has me dripping.

End pov

Naruto tackled him to the bed, he straddled his head. Kiba moaned as the blonde’s balls and cock ran over his face. His arousal was 9 1/2 inches and his balls were full of seed. The dog boy panted in pleasure, his warm breath caressed the blonde’s crotch.

The blonde moaned softly at the look in Kiba’s eyes. So wild and lustful, he could feel him sniffing him as he dragged his cock and balls over his face. His manhood began to drip pre cum, his essence dropped onto Kiba’s face and hair.

He wasn’t allowed to lick, not yet. This was for his fetish; he inhaled the male’s musk, the rubbing helping his arousal spike. Kiba moaned again, bucking his hips off the bed.

Naruto wasn’t done yet; he rested his balls on Kiba’s nose and let them rest there. Kiba moaned and quickly bit his lip to keep himself from tasting. It was tough taking near all his will power not to; he was letting out the cutest whispers as the blonde’s musk flooded his sense of smell. Naruto pulled back, having Kiba whimper at the loss. He let the tip of his cock touch the tip of his nose, leaving a drop of pre-cum on his nose. He traced his markings with the tip, he moved along to his lips, painting them with pre-cum.

This was his sign he could taste, he ran his tongue over his lips and the taste brought him over the edge. Kiba’s hips bucked into the air as he shot his load, the first spurt landed on the blonde’s shoulder and the rest splashed all over his back.

Naruto moaned and pumped his cock, and shot his load all over his face; Kiba opened his mouth wide, and caught some of his delicious milk in his mouth. He moaned in delight, Naruto formed some seals and soon the dog boy was surrounded by his own personal harem of Naruto.

The real Naruto pulled back and began to prep his mate’s hole, lubing him up for the big finale.

While the original worked his slick digits in and out of him, his clones got to work. Kiba raised his arms above his head exposing his smooth pits. Two clones rubbed their leaking manhoods over his pits covering the area in pre cum. Another clone straddled his chest, first he covered Kiba’s pecs with pre cum, and then he began to thrust his huge rod over the valley of muscle, each time the tip got close he flicked the head with his tongue.

Two clones kneels beside Kiba, they slap their cocks down on his abs, spreading pre-cum all over his tan muscles. The last two clones were down by Kiba’s feet, they rubbed his legs, while sliding their arousals over his feet. Their pre cum ran all over, and his toes curl with joy. Kiba moaned in bliss, his scent was mixing with Naruto’s; he felt owned and loved it.

A chorus of moans hit his ears and the clones cum, shooting all over the dog boy’s body; spurt after spurt of white cream covered his form, painting his tan body. After they came the clones went proof, leaving the cum covered lad alone with his love.

Naruto couldn’t help but smirk at the look of pure bliss on his mate’s face. He kept working his fingers in and out of him, getting him nice and wet; he worked that sweet bundle of nerves and chuckled as his mate came. His cock was aimed at Naruto, so the blonde milked him, causing the essence to splash over his chest abs and he collected some and slathered his member. “Assume the position puppy,” he purred, and Kiba obeyed, he rolled over onto his hands and knees, once in his favorite position he wiggled his hips happily.

His sexy ass was on display, and the blonde felt his arousal twitch at the sight. His manhood was lubed and he spread the Inuzuka’s cheeks. He positioned himself and pushed in. “Yes Naruto yes!” He moaned as he was filled, fisting the sheets as he was claimed, the friction inside him sent a sea of liquid pleasure coursing through his veins.

His manhood thronged, and he was left panting and drooling as Naruto was balls deep inside him, he kept still waiting for Kiba to adjust.

The brunette bucked back, grinding his ass into Naruto’s crotch. “Move…” He groaned, his alpha obeyed and started moving.

Naruto knew how he liked it, giving long powerful thrusts, so he could feel every glorious inch move in and out. The thrusts hit so hard, Kiba’s cock kept bobbing, pre cum getting whipped everywhere.

Naruto made sure not to hit his sweet spot for a while, they wanted to stay like this, connected to each other. They spent an hour just rutting with each other. He had such a blissed out look on his face, he kept rocking back to meet his thrusts. “Naru, please gonna cum, need to ahh!”

A change in the angle of his thrusts had him hitting his prostate. Kiba howled in pleasure and he came. Thick shots of fun shot all over their bed. His inner muscles squeezed his thrusting length, and Naruto let out such an animalistic growl it sent little sparks of pleasure coursing up his spine. The blonde came, letting the first 5 spurts flood his channel.

He took hold of his base and pulled out; he shot his fun all over Kiba’s ass and back.

They collapsed onto the bed, basking in the afterglow and smell of sex. After they came down from their high, Naruto scooped Kiba up and took him into the bathroom for a well-deserved shower. His clones began cleaning his sheets and by the time they were done the bed was clean. The naked boys lay in the fresh sheets and Kiba began inspecting Naruto, which meant sniffing every inch of him. He smiled as their scents were mixed together. “Hmm perfect!” He slid down and buried his face in Naruto’s crotch and closed his eyes, he was ready for a nice long rest. Naruto laid his hand on Kiba’s head and gently pet him. “Good night puppy,” he whispered and Kiba nuzzled his pubes. It was his way of saying goodnight.

Naruto loved Kiba, a lot. He thought he was so cute when he slept down at his feet just like a puppy, and Kiba was his cute, sexy, beta puppy!

They fell asleep like that and Kiba couldn’t wait for the next scent marking!

End


End file.
